


We're all a little hurt

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, I'm glad you were fighting by my side today.





	We're all a little hurt

Our story begins in the ruined remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The battle to end all battles has finally ended with Lord Voldemort's demise. Now everybody is mourning their dead, mostly in The Great Hall. But, two war beaten owls are resting their weary wings up high away from the crowds. 

Hedwig lifted her right wing and winced.

Pigwidgeon asked, "Are you hurt?"

Hedwig told him, "We're all a little hurt, Pig. Nobody has escaped the horrors of this battle."

Pigwidgeon sighed. "You're right, but let me help you with your wing."

Hedwig mumbled, "You're too small to do that. Please let my owner or yours do that."

Pigwidgeon said, "No, I'm doing it. You saved my life back there after all. I know that you were just repaying the favour for when I saved yours at The Battle of The Seven Potters, but I'm still grateful that you were here by my side today, Wig and I want you to know that."

Hedwig held her wing out and smiled. "I'm glad you were here too, Pig."

Pigwidgeon bandaged her wing and grinned. "See I told you that we would make a great team and I was right."

Hedwig tested her wing and smirked. "I think I might need a little help on the flight back home, partner."

Pigwidgeon laughed. "I'll always be here for you."


End file.
